Jack Frost must die
by cupfrost
Summary: Elsa,Rapunzel and Merida team up to take revenge from Jack frost,They choose Hiccup for their plan.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup wake up!" somebody shakes my shoulder; I opened my eyes, it was Dad. "See we are in Burgess now," my dad said smiling at me. "Oh," was the only thing I could say, I yawned loudly and stretched my hands above my head. Dad jumped out from the driver's seat. I lazily opened the door and came out of the car. After four hours of driving we were finally in Burgess, that's great, note the sarcasm. Firstly, I never wanted to leave my home town Berk, I still remember how shocked I was when my Dad first told me that we were moving to Burgess. I just can't understand why it is happening so fast-

-Flashback-

"Hiccup, I want to say something." Dad said looking at me, I was reading my favorite book at that time; "ok," I said not looking at my dad. "I just wanted to say we are moving." I closed my book and stood up from the chair. "Moving where?" He sighed "We are moving to Burgess." he said while looked down, "What?!" I shouted "Why?!" He then looked at me. "I found a new job in Burgess."

"But you can work here, why Burgess?!" I was so angry that my whole body was shaking. He said nothing.

"Dad tell me why you don't want to work here!"

"It's none your business, I already made my decision we are moving and that's final!"

"But dad-"

"No buts just go pack your stuff!"

Tears started falling down on my cheeks, "I Hate You!" I shouted and ran to my room.

-Flashback Ends-

After that incident I barely talked to my Dad. It still hurt so much that he just made a decision and did not even care about my feelings.

'No! I am not going to cry again.'

I calmed myself and made my way to the house. I looked inside, my Dad was unpacking our things.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

Dad looked at me "Yes please."

After three hours of struggling we were finally able to finish unpacking.

My legs hurt so much that when I fell onto the couch I don't remember falling asleep.

Next morning I woke up in bed.

It seems that Dad carried me to my room. I looked around my room.

The room was alright, the walls were painted green, which is my favorite color.

I stood up from my bed, then opened my dresser and took out a green shirt, black hoodie and brown jeans.

Then I went to take a shower and get dressed.

After a few minutes, I stepped downstairs and saw my Dad was in kitchen and cooking something.

'It smells good.'

I make my way to the dining table and sit in the chair. He came over with a plate full of pancakes; he placed the plate in front of me and then sat next to me.

"Good Morning." He said awkwardly.

"Morning," I said and started eating my food quietly.

He looked at me, "Are you still angry?"

'No, No why should I be angry, I am so much happier now because the places and people I loved are at the Old House and now I am in a strange place and I have no friends. Thanks Dad.' I thought.

"Why do you care that I am angry or not?" I said.

I finished my meal and stood up, turning around, I did not expect Dad to say anything.

I can feel he was sad because of my rude behavior, but why should I care what he was feeling if he doesn't care about my feelings. I went to my room and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't be nervous Hiccup, its just school." I said to myself while pacing in my room.

I just don't know why I'm so nervous. It's just the first impressions that I was afraid of messing up on.

Yes I am afraid of first days, like when I was in Berk my first day of school I ended up being locked in my own locker, very traumatizing. That happened when I was in 7 grade but I looked like a 6 year old kid because of my small frame, so bullies of course targeted me, but I got my revenge when they were all suspended after that incident.

Also, my most embarrassing memory happened on the first day of swimming class, the coach was strict so he shouted at me to jump in the pool and I did when I got out of the pool I noticed all the students were laughing at me, even the coach. I looked around and saw my trunk was floating in the water behind me. That was the most embarrassing moment in my life.

My most horrific memory was my first day of rugby practice. Last year my 'great' Dad thought that it would be great if I could play some sports. So I signed up for rugby. During the first day of practice I broke both my legs and I had to spend 3 months on bed-rest.

I hate first days and I can't even imagine what will happen this year.

"Hiccup it's time to go!" My dad shouted from downstairs.

I sighed "I can do this." I said to myself and grabbed my bag then ran to the front door.

There was silence in car. My dad said nothing and because of fear I was also not willing to say anything. I know he's still upset because of my previous rudeness.

He drops me off in front of the school gate,

"Thanks." I mumbled and stepped out from the car.

I entered the school, I came early so there was not too many students in the school hallway. I went to the office, submitted the needed documents, and collected the time table and locker key.

I went to my locker and opened it, then I choose my class textbooks and closed the locker.

"Oh my god!" someone suddenly said loudly.

Next to me there was a girl and she was looking at something that made her jaw drop.

'She definitely will catch some flies like that.' I thought.

I followed her gaze and I saw a boy who was walking with attitude down the school hall. He wore a dark blue hoodie and brown jeans, but the weird thing was that his hair was white like snow, but it suits him. He also has the most beautiful blue eyes. I have to admit the boy has some good looks.

I looked around, the scene was like a movie, the girls were falling on each other and some girls were shouting 'I love you!' to him, giving him flying kisses and staring at him like a piece of meat. But it seems like he doesn't care at all and he kept walking straight and ignoring them.

Suddenly the bell rang. All the fans groaned sadly and then started moving towards their respective classes.

After few minutes of searching I found my classroom.

With anxiety in one hand and fear in the other, I reached for door knob opening it slowly. Everyone's eyes were on me as I entered the room.

Without paying attention to them I went straight to the teacher and asked if this was the right class.

With a soft voice she answered, "Yes." Her voice comforted me a little. "Take your seat, please."

I nodded and started looking for empty seats. The seats were already taken except one which was next to a brown haired boy. I went to that seat, the boy was looking out of the window.

"Excuse me." I said to grab his attention, as he heard he looked at me and I saw his face. I was shocked that this boy's face was so similar to the white haired boy except his hair was brown and his eyes were brown too.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Uh, Uh, Can I sit here?" I stammered nervously.

"Sure." he said with a smile.

I sat down, "My name is Hiccup Haddock." I introduced myself awkwardly.

"Jackson Overland Frost." he replied and stuck his hand out to shake.

I took it shyly.

"Nice to meet you Jackson." I said while shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Hiccup." He replied.

"Okay class, open your chemistry book page number 112." The teacher stated loudly.

The class began and the teacher started teaching us about organic chemistry. She asked some questions, which I easily managed to answer mostly because chemistry is my strong subject. During the class I don't know why but my eyes wouldn't stop looking at the beautiful person who was sitting next to me. His big brown eyes, his lips, his cute nose.

'Hiccup stop, just stop. If you can't stop looking at him then he will know that you are gay, don't forget what happened last time you were kicked out of the closet.' I thought to myself reprovingly.

In my old school, I didn't hide my sexuality. I had thought people would accept me but I was wrong. When they knew that I was gay the whole school started keeping their distance from me like I was some sort of dangerous disease. My friends stopped talking to me and the bullies became more inventive and bold. Only Astrid and Toothless stayed as my friends. They accepted me for who I am.

I still miss them, it was so painful for me when I moved to Burgess and left them behind.

I was in such deep thought that I didn't hear the bell ring and then someone shook my shoulder.

"Whu?"

It was Jackson, he smiled at me and said, "The bell already rang, you might have to hurry if you don't want to be late for next class." He then grabbed his bag started walking to the door.

I sighed and stood up, picked up my bag and followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

I managed to get to my next class without bumping into anyone, but as I entered my classroom I bumped into a girl and she fell on the floor.

"I...I am sorry, S... So sorry!" I stuttered and helped the girl to get on her feet. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded and stated, "Yes I am fine." Then without looking at me she started dusting herself off. "Are you sure?" I asked her again.

Again she nodded and then looked at me. I saw she had big green eyes, a round face, and long golden hair braided into a crown. She started to pick up her books.

"Here." I said while handing her two of the textbooks lying near my feet.

She smiled, "Thank you uh...?"

"Oh! My name is Hiccup, Hiccup Haddock."

We shook hands

"Rapunzel. So are you new?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

Someone from behind us interrupted saying, "If the introduction is over, can you both move aside now?"

We both turned, there was a lady standing in front of one of the doors leading to a classroom.

"You are blocking other people." She spoke again.

"Oh! Sorry Miss Murphy!" Rapunzel apologized and we quickly made our way to the seats near the window.

"So is she our Art teacher?" I asked.

Rapunzel nodded.

Students started filing into the classroom. There were mostly girls and only three boys, including me. The whole class was buzzing loudly with gossip, it was so loud.

It was so loud that I wasn't able to hear a word that Miss Murphy was saying. She warned the gossiping girls but it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"I hate girls." I mumbled.

"You what?" Rapunzel asked and turned in her seat to look at me, I forgot that Rapunzel was sitting next to me.

"It's N-Nothing!" I stammered quickly.

"I know I heard you!" she stared at me not dropping her gaze.

"No-No it's just I hate talkative girls!" I say defensively.

"You are saying that, but every girl likes to talk. Have you ever had a girlfriend?" she said.

"I have never had a girlfriend." I said this while avoiding her eyes.

"Seriously? You have never had a girlfriend?" she asked in disbelief.

"Have you ever tried to get one?" she continued.

"No why should I even try? I don't like girls." Just as I said that I snapped my mouth close and gritted my teeth, 'Oh my god! What did you just say Hiccup, you idiot!' I cursed inside my head.

"Uh, you don't like girls?" she gives me a knowing look and smirked.

"It means you are-" Before she could finish her sentence I interrupted with, "No it's not what you are thinking!"

She gave me a look like 'seriously?'

I sighed, looked down and admitted. "Yes I like boys. I never wanted anyone to know this, I just don't want to get looks of disgust from people for being who I am, I am sick of it."

Tears started forming in my eyes. She put her hands on my shoulder and her face softened.

"You don't have to hide for what you are, it's okay if you like boys, nothing is going to change, and people will accept you here."

Her soft voice comforted me.

"You think so?" I looked up at her hopefully.

"Yeah but no matter what, some people will always be there to criticize you, it's a part of life." she gave an awkward smile.

I sighed, "Thanks for telling me."

"Don't be sad. If you need any help I can help you, okay? After all aren't we friends?" she asked.

I nodded in agreement while giving her little smile.

After few more minutes the bell rang. Everybody started to leave. Rapunzel stood up and started packing her stuff.

"Are you in hurry?"

She looked at me, "Yeah, but it's just that I have some important work to do, okay... see you later!"

She picked up her bag and ran out of the room.

It was lunch time. I walked into the lunchroom and grabbed a plate to get food, then I paid at the counter.

I looked around at all the kids having a good time with their friends laughing, joking and talking about everything and anything. This made me feel sad, I missed my friends so much, I never ate lunch alone they were always there to make me laugh. Astrid and Toothless even fought with each other to decide who was a better friend, I always just laughed at their childishness. Those were the happiest moments of my life, now I felt alone. I started searching for a table to eat at when I saw the brown haired boy named Jackson sitting all alone, eating his food quietly.

He being alone reminded him of me, I went to that table and stood in front of him.

He looked at me with raised eyebrow and a confused look.

"Hey h..hi a.. again!" I waved to him, "I... I am j..just thinking tha...t I would like to sit here, all the tables are already occupied."

I looked at him nervously.

He nodded and I took the seat. We silently ate our meals, while eating I was also looking around and my eyes fell on a table full of boy. The good looking, white haired version of Jackson was one of them. They were all surrounded by beautiful girls. Most of the girls were flirting with the white haired boy and he seemed to enjoy all the attention.

I don't know how long I was staring when Jackson stated. "His name is Jack, my brother."

I dropped my gaze instantly and glanced at Jackson.

"W...what did you say? I didn't hear you."

"I said that the one you were stalking is my brother Jack Frost." Jackson repeated irritably.

"Your brother seems popular."

I took a bite from an apple.

"Yes he is." Jackson looked irritated and again there was silence.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

Jackson nodded and drank some water.

"Why were you all alone, I mean - don't you have any friends here?" Immediately after I said that I wished I could take it back, I had hurt him.

"No, I don't have any friends here." He said while glancing away.

"Is something wrong?"

He sighed and looked down, avoiding any eye contact, "No it's just that I am not that social, people think I am weird, I tried to make some friends but they found me boring." He gulped nervously. "I know I am not like my brother, he easily makes friends, he's funny and I am not even attractive like him."

Just as he finished I exclaimed, "What? Who says you are not attractive! You are the most handsome boy I have ever seen!"

Jackson stared at me in shock.

'AAHH... great, can't you keep your f**king mouth shut!' I cursed even more and started looking around for a distraction. Awkward silence began.

"You think I am handsome?" Jackson whispered while blushing.

"Y…Yeah it's not just me, other people consider you attractive too. I mean, If you want a definition of ugly just look at me, I am just a talking FISHBONE."

My statement made him laugh.

"No you are not ugly, you are cute!"

Now it was my time to blush. After a few more minutes lunch ended and we both moved to the trashcan with our trays.

"So then." Jackson looked over at me. "See you around?"

I nodded "Yeah see you later."

Then we walked to our different classes.

...

Third Person P.O.V

"Where is she?" a girl was pacing in a room.

"I don't know. Maybe she forgot her way, like she always does." Another girl was standing with her back to the wall.

"No. She texted us to meet in store room!" The first girl, who also had blonde hair, looked at her watch.

"Why do we meet in the store room? I hate this dingy place!" The second girl said irritably, she had red hair.

"As if I am enjoying it?" The Blonde said sarcastically.

The Redhead rolled her eyes, "Okay! So why did she call us?"

"I don't know Merida!" The Blonde snapped.

"Okay, okay just calm down Elsa."

Merida put her hand on Elsa shoulder.

"Let's talk about something else, ummm like have you found someone?" Merida looked at Elsa hopefully.

"No and You?" Elsa asked.

"No." Merida shook her head.

Elsa sighed, "It's just that he has dated every girl in the school and there is no body to fulfill our plan!"

Merida nodded in agreement, "Yeah you're right.

Elsa folded her arms, "I want someone who is silly and easy to manipulate but smart enough to beat the shit out of him, I want to see him broken, I want to see him in the same pain that we felt, and I want him to die of heartbreak!" Anger was thick in her voice.

"Me too!" Merida agreed vehemently.

"I wish we could find that one person." Elsa mumbled despondently.

Suddenly the door burst open, making them jump. The figure entered in the room, it was Rapunzel "I FOUND ONE!" she yelled cheerfully.

...

Heartily thanks to the followers. Thanks for reading my story :-) .


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson P.O.V

Opening the door, I motion Hiccup to get inside. Hiccup walks inside and I shut the door behind him.

"Your house is nice." Hiccup is looking around, he is looking everywhere but at me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

Hiccup then walked to the wall where the family photos were hanging.

"Is that you?" Hiccup pointed to a picture.

I went to look at it.

"Yes. I was in fifth grade at the time."

Hiccup then pointed to another picture, "Who is she?"

"She is my sister Emma, she is 12 years old."

Hiccup nodded, "Your sister is cute."

I smiled, "Yes she is."

Then we started walking upstairs.

"Where are the others?" Hiccup asked.

"Mom and dad are at work, Emma should be at her friend's house and I don't know whether Jack is here or not."

Suddenly loud music started coming from upstairs.

"Never mind, Jack is here." I sighed in disappointment.

...

We went to my room, Hiccup sat on the bed and started taking out the textbooks and notes from his book bag. I put my bag aside and sat across from him.

"Shall we start our assignment?" Hiccup said looking at me and I nodded in agreement.

One hour later we had completed almost all of our homework.

Suddenly someone started knocking on my door, I know who it was.

Hiccup looked at me and asked, "You aren't going to answer it?"

I shook my head.

"Just ignore it." I said.

But the knocks didn't stop. I irritably stood up from my bed and walked to the door, opened it and left the room shutting the door behind me.

"What do you want, Jack?"

Jack was standing in front of me with a tray of sandwiches and one glass full of orange juice.

"Nothing, just thought I would bring you some sandwiches." Jack then brought the tray towards my face, "I know you're hungry." Jack smiled toothily.

I push the tray away from my face, I know my brother. He is not so altruistic that he would make a sandwich for me, he only does this when he wants something.

"What do you want?" I ask again.

"What? No, I want nothing, I am not that mean. I just made a sandwich for you so that you can give me your history assignment." Jack stated this while looking at me innocently.

"Seriously Jack, you still haven't completed your history assignment? Mr. Aster gave it to us two weeks."

Jack looked the other way, not making any eye contact.

"I know, but I didn't had much time these past two weeks."

I folded my arms, "Okay tell me; how you didn't have enough time to complete it." Jack thought and replied, "As you know coach is pressuring us to work hard in practice, I am the basketball captain so I've had lots of pressure due to coach."

I nodded, "Okay but basketball practice takes the two hours, and you had all of the afternoon and night after."

Jack rubbed the back of his head, "Uh, in the evening I had dates with my girlfriends and at night I mostly went to the parties."

The words bounced around my head, first in disbelief, then in shock and finally in anger. "You are such a careless person!" I glared at him. "I am not going to give you my assignment so you can goof off."

I started going back into my room but Jack kept his hand on my shoulder.

I turned around, Jack looked at me with puppy dog eyes, "Please Jackson, I swear this will be last time, please!"

I sighed, "Okay, okay fine."

I grabbed the plate of food from him. "Just wait here." I stated and went back inside my room.

Hiccup was packing his stuff, then he looked at me and smiled. I put the tray on the bed and took the assignment from my study table.

I went back outside, into the hallway and stated, "Here." I handed the assignment to Jack.

"Thank you! You are the best brother in the world!" Jack grinned.

"Just get lost." I stated as then shut the door behind me.

I came back to the bed. "I am sorry for taking so long, it was my idiot of a brother."

Hiccup held his hands up, "No it's okay, and by the way I completed the assignment." Hiccup turned around and picked something up, "and yours too." Hiccup then handed me the work assignment.

I was shocked, "What-why you don't have to you know!" This was the first time someone has done something like this for me.

Hiccup smiled, "It's not that big a deal, and I am your friend. At least I can do this for you." Hiccups kind words made my heart melt.

"Thank you." I said shyly.

Hiccup chuckled, "No, you don't have to thank me for this."

I shook my head, "No, thank you for being my friend." Just as I completed the sentence, I saw that his face had turned slightly pink and his freckles were becoming more visible. Hiccup started looking down. He was trying to say something but nothing was coming from his mouth, there was awkward silence.

"So." Hiccup looked at me, "mmh…" his face was still pink.

I didn't know what to say and then my eyes landed on the plate of sandwiches. I pick up the plate, then offered it to Hiccup.

"Sandwich?"

Hiccup took it. "Thanks…" He mumbled.

We started eating in silence, my eyes not able to leave him, his shaggy hair, his cute button nose, and adorably chubby cheeks.

'Hey did I just call his cheeks adorable?' But I really wanted to pinch those chubby cheeks, he would look so cute.

"What time is it right now?" Hiccup suddenly asked.

"Uh-" I dropped my gaze and started looking for a clock.

I could feel warmth on my cheeks. I caught a glimpse of the clock which was on my study table, "I...It's 6:30 pm."

"Oh my god, it's so late I should go right now!" Hiccup hurriedly grabbed his bag and went to downstairs.

I followed him, I opened the door for him and stated, "Okay than, bye."

Hiccup sent me a small smile. As he going to turn I said, "Hiccup, wait!"

He stopped and looked at me and then said, "Yeah?"

I drop my gaze, "I was just thinking if you are free tomorrow we can hangout or watch a movie at the theater?" I glanced up at him.

Hiccup looked like he was in deep thought.

"If you're busy, that's okay!" I hurriedly said and tried to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"No, no! I am free, a movie sounds good!" Hiccup's sudden reply made me smile. "Okay then, I will text you when and where we will meet?"

Hiccup nodded in agreement and then said, "Okay, bye now."

Hiccup turned around and started walking down the street. I was stood there and watched him until he was gone.

"Who was that?" Somebody suddenly asked.

I looked around and found Emma standing in front of me.

"He is a- he is my friend."

She smirked, "Friend or boyfriend?"

"Wh…what no, he is my only friend!" I stated resolutely and continued, "And why are you so late?"

As she was going to answer, I heard a loud crashing sound from inside.

"That wasn't me!" Jack shouted.

Me and Emma looked at each other, then started laughing.

"What do you think that he broke now?" Emma giggled.

I shrugged, "Don't know, let's get inside and find out. It is getting cold out here."

We both stepped inside and I closed the door.


End file.
